As telecommunication and network technology has continued to advance, people can access large amount of data at improved speeds. Additionally, as wireless network technologies have continued to advance people can access large amount of data at improved speeds in further remote locations around the world. Specifically, cellular networks have continued to advance to provide data to users at faster speeds over wide area ranges. For example, cellular networks have evolved from the 2G technology standard, to the 2.5G technology standard, to the 3G technology standard and now the 4G technology standard.
While network technology has improved in providing data to a user, networks have not been fully configured to monitor and manage devices efficiently. In particular networks have not been adapted to monitor and manage devices without user control or input. There therefore exists a need to provide improved network systems for monitoring and managing devices. Other limitations of the relevant art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the relevant art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.